


First Glances

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: You ask Carol on a date during one of Tony’s parties.





	First Glances

The first time Carol saw you, she thought there was a memory that was supposed to crop up beside a familiar feeling of longing or love or a strange sense of warped time but no, there wasn’t anything. When she looked at you she felt a somewhat new feeling, or maybe one she’d forgotten while she was away. Whenever she thought about it she got a little mad because something about you was familiar, something about you seemed to lean warmly on her shoulder and say, “hey, what’s up?” She found she could never answer. What was up? Why was it up? Every time she thought the feeling was gone, you would waltz into the room where she was, a bright smile on your face and laughter on your lips. The world melted away and all she could see was you.

“So when are you gonna ask her out?” Rhodey whispered, smashing her into reality.

“Ask who out when?” She replied pretending that she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“You know she’d say yes.” Rhodey leaned back in his seat, you were all currently stuck at one of Tony’s glitzy parties, impress the press and the public and all. Both Rhodey and Carol were in suits, his was a maroon and hers was black. You were standing across the room, having a similar conversation with Natasha and Wanda.

“No, I don’t know that.” Natasha and Wanda rolled their eyes. They looked at Rhodey who sent his best “I’m trying” expression.

“Yes, but I do know,” Wanda sighs turning back to you. “You forget, I read minds.”

“Oh,” was all you could say because if she liked you then, what had you to fear, “I’ll be right back.” You mutter. A rush of confidence fills you, maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe you just want to know. As you get closer doubt creeps in, what to say, where to go, what to do?

“Hey,” Carol says, a smile breaking out onto her face.

“Hey, I was wondering if you…” you take a deep breath, “might want to go on a date sometime… with me.” You ask, she looks surprised and then you release you haven’t even properly said hello to her all night. Rhodey can see Natasha and Wanda staring in the background.

“Sorry, I don’t have any cool pick up lines or amazing offers, I just really like you, a lot and was wondering if you might just feel that way too. I’m releasing now too that you might not even be interested in gir–”

“Yes.” She cuts you off as you start to ramble. “Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you. Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere, anytime.” You breathe out before she’s finished and you worried if you were being too eager but she smiled and stood.

“How about the cool pizza joint down the street, how bout now?” She asked her head held high, seemingly confident all over, her eyes staring deeply into yours.

“I’d love to.” Your stomach fluttered and excitement rushed through your veins. 

“M’lady,” she offered her arm and you wrapped your own arm around hers. A slight warmth runs up your arm as you do so. Together, you stride out of the party leaving a shocked Natasha and Rhodey and a smirking Wanda behind.


End file.
